Kilig Factor
by empatheticsympatheticpathetic
Summary: Because you make my insides tingle and bubble up with joy. Trying hard to write in tagalog. AxC
1. Chapter 1

May Pers Atemp sa tagalong na fic.

Naghuhugas Kamay (Disclaimer): Hindi ko pag-aari ang mga Robot na Buto maski man ang Kapalaran ng mga Robot na Buto.

This Way To… Exit? Exit? Exit? Exit? Ang Daming Exit!

Ang isa sa mga common na stereotype attitude ng mga lalaki ay ang hindi pag-tanong ng dereksyon.

Ano b'ang masama sa pagtatanong kung saan papunta dito o kung saan papunta diyan in the pers plays?

Ang bagay na iyan ay mapailang beses nang dumampi sa kokoti ng ating bughaw na buhok na lalake na pansamantalang nananatili sa iisang posisyon. Sinusobukan niyang 'wag masyadong ipa obyus na hopelessly na nawawala na siya. Pero ilang stalls na ang nadaanan niya, ilang Hello Kitty collectibles na ang nalagpasan niya, ilang payrated na de-be-de ng Grey's Anatomy, House at Desperate Housewives ang sinuksuk sa kanyang baga ng mga singkit na babae. Desperate na talaga siyang makalabas bago pa mag zero account ang wallet niya.

"Oi, gwapo! Eto DVD 5 por 100, pwede pa tawad… pwede pa tawad."

Gusto na niya talagang makalabas sa mala-maze na ultra, shopping district na ito!

"Uy! Angry Berds na t-shirt…" Biglang napatingin siya sa isang dereksyon.

2 FOR 180. Pwede na. Papunta na sana siya at handa nang maghalungkat sa sandamukal na tambak ng t-shirt, pero nareyalays na 'he's on a more pressing situation', at nakaengles ang loko.

Kinakabahan na talaga siya, nagsisimula na siyang pagpawisan ng malamig, iyong tipong nanginginig-nginig na parang natatae pero hindi naman.

Naisipan niya i-test ang theory ng wind dynamics at air flow para makalabas sa estrukturang ito. Ang keylangan niya lang ay ang kanyang instinct at an gang pagsunod kung saan papalabas ang hangin. Instinct Athrun, instinct! Kaya mo eto, Aja!

Itinaas niya ang isang basang hintuturo, syempre galling ito sa kanyang bibig, hindi sa 'ibang' bagay. Naramdaman niya ang air current, "Doon!" At kasabay ng pagturo ng hintuturo niya, inumpisahan niya na ring maglakad patungo sa kanyang paroroonan. (hehe)

Bigla na lang siyang tumugil at sa mga pagkakataong iyon gusto na niyang pagsasampalin ang sarili niya. Pero, ika nga, ito ay isang napaka 'bad idea'. Kung ayaw ba naman na isipin ng mga tao na bagong labas lang siya galing sa loob ng Mandaluyong at dapat na siyang ibalik, ob kors not!

Sa makatuwid, itinindig nalang niya ang kanyang postura at linunok ang kanyang pagkalalake. Pero pagtingin niya sa taas, napairap siya sa nakita niya.

This way to exit.

Magandang senyales na sana ito, kung hindi pinaskilan lahat ng pasilyo neto. Saan ba ang talaga ang exit? Nawawala na ako. Oo, sige inaamin na niya nawawala na siya. Hindi na niya maca-catch up iyong huling tren sa may Recto. Mommy!

"Hindi mo ba alam…"

Sinundan niya kung saan nangaling ang matamis na boses at nakita niya ang isang blondeng babae na bumibili ng cut-off price na high heels. Napasimangot yung babae, alam mo iyong impresyon na parang hindi niya alam ang binibili niya.

Binaba niya yong high heels kasama ng napakaproblemadong buntong hinga. Sabay tingin ng mga mapupungay niyang gintong mata.

Inumpisahan niya ulit. "Hindi mo ba alam na kapag nawawala ka, na ang tamang direksyon ay…"

Hindi alam ni Athrun ang gagawin niya basta nalang siyang natameme na parang estatwa.

"… ay pabalik sa puso ko."

Well, sinubukan ko lang na magsulat sa ating tagalong na wika. Sa totoo lang mas sanay akong mag taglish keysa purong nagsasalita sa tagalog. Pero basta, eto okay, susubukan kong magsulat ng mga drabbles about Asucaga in tagalog. Let's just see, eksperiment lang eto. Hehe. Nainspayr kasi ako sa fic ni crystalline maia fanfic iyon about Maid Sama. Hehe. Patawa talaga iyon, must read kung fave niyo din ang Maid Sama… and combine with quotes and jokes eto ang resulta. hehe. Susubukan kong dagdagan pa eto.

And please Review. Tagalog, Taglish pero not in pure English. 'kay?


	2. Chapter 2

renaissance – omg! Nd ko pa nababasa lahat ng gundam seed na fic mo! Salamat sa pag-appreciate sa aking mumunting fic.

fate camiswhil – Haha! Apir! Walang mangangahas namag-korak ng grammar. Pa beta read? Hahah. BTW Please pa-update naman ng fic mo. I'm begging. Plleeaasse!

iamrocketeer – No Other Woman? Iniisip ko nga yung My Neighbor's Wife. ["Hindi ako magaling magluto… Pero shit! Magaling ako sa kama"] hahaha. Baka sa ibang fic nalang.

Written-Sin – 'wag mong ahitin buhok mo… Sayang rebond… hehe. Masaya ako at napaganda ko mood mo. ^_^

iamrocketeer and written-sin – whoaaaAh! Pilipino kayo? Andami talagang Pilipino ditto.

Stubbornheroine – erhm? Sa tingin ko hindi ko keyang magsulat in pure tagalog. Eh kung magsalita na nga lang ng puro di ko kaya. Palaging may nasasamang English, keya taglish nlang. Hehe Salamat sa review.

Hello Pilipins and hello werld! Sana kayo'y muling matawa, o sana matawa na kayo pag laos yong nakaraan, sa aking mumunting update. Sabi ko nga parang drabbles pero ang haba neto para maging drabble. Pero aking hinahandog, ang second installment na aking pinangalanang…

Zipper

Ibang-iba na talaga ang ugali ng mga kabataan ngayon. Kung dati-dati ang pampalipas oras lang nila ay kain dito, chibog d'yan, pasyal sa mall, nood sine. Pero ngayon ang nood ng sine may kasama ng pahaplos at hipo. Kung dati kumain lang sa labas, kuntento na ang magshota. Ngayon sex nalang!

Napakunot noo si Cagalli sa inisip niya. Kapag tinamaan ka ba naman ng 'el', eh wala nang atrasan.

Itinaas niya ang zipper ng hoodie niya at inakap ang sarili sa lamig habang pinagmamasdan ang mga swan-boat na tila lumulutang sa mala-guacamole sauce na lawa.

May nakita s'yang magjowa sa gitna ng lawa nagyayakapan habang nakasakay sa swan-boat. Buti pa sila may ka-share ng body heat. Hindi naman sa naiinggit siya, ang kesyo lang, eh, hindi talaga siya sanay sa pagpunta sa mga malalamig na lugar at gusto din ng pampainit, wan way or anoder.

At sa isang banda napasulyap siya. Maggi-ep at magbi-ep, si babae nakaupo sa lap ni lalake. Sa sobrang kasweetan palapit na ng palapit sa kalibogan. Akala niyo makakapagtago kayo sa likod ng pilapil. Hindi noh. Pustahan isang hawi lang ng buhok ni bi-ep kay gi-ep, sex na yan sa damohan.

Ibang klase. Okay lang namang magpainit, basta 'wag lang magpadami.

Shocks. Ang lameeeeeggg talaga. Brrrrrrrhh.

Ihinikab nalang ni Cagalli ang kalamigan habang sapilitang kinakalimutan ang mga nakita niya at kung ano pang mangyayari pagtapos ng make-out session nila. Humikab pa siya ng pangalawa at ini-stretch ng todo ang mga kamay at paa niya, yung parang pambalasubas na hikab. Alam naman niya na hindi astang babae ang ginagawa niya, pero umechos nalang sila. Pakialaman ni Juan ang ke Juan at pakelaman ni Pedro ang ke Pedro.

"Tsk… Sayang pare, ang ganda ngang babae pero astang lalake ang galaw. Sayang…" May narinig siyang dalawang lalake, todo porma at pansin na lumarga lang para mag-girl hunting, na bulgarang linalantad ang mga opinion nila.

Shet. Pagalit na napailing si Cagalli. "Ekskyusss me kuya ah. Kung makapagreact at makapagfoundation ka mas masahol pa nga sa babae, eh."

Kapansin-pansin na nagulat si kuya, hindi niya akalain na may ultra sense of hearing pala etong amazona na to. "Anu? Hindi 'to foundation ah. Face powder lang keya 'to."

Gustong-gustong nang bumulwak ng tawa niya pero pinigilan niya lang. "Sabi ko nga." Matawa-tawang sagot ni Cagalli.

Ibinulsa nalang niya ang mga kamay niya sa kanyang hoodie at lumakad papalayo.

Binaybay niya ang pathway papunta sa sakayan ng jeep. Pinamasdan niya ang mga sun flower na sumasayaw sa malamig na simoy ng hangin. Napabuntong hininga siya, ang sarap sanang mag-kape, pero gusto niya na talagang makita si kuya niya, tinatamad na nga din siyang bumili ng paborito niyang ube jam sa palengke. Basta makasakay lang siya sa jeep at makapunta sa kanya.

Sumakay siya ng jeep malapit sa Igorot garden. Pagangkas niya sa jeep mukhang dalawa nalang ay aalis na.

"Isa pa," tawag ni mamang drayber. "Isa pa alalis na papuntang PMA."

Ini-start na ni manong drayber ang jeep. Mukhang nandito na ang panghuling pasahero.

Bigla nalang siyang napangaga. Kulang nalang pasukan ng langaw ang bunganga niya at mabulunan para bumalik siya sa tamang kaisipan. Shet, sana hindi masyadong obyus. Well, in ol payrness naman, di lang naman siya, mapababae, mapalalake kusa nalang natulala.

Sa paglarga paalis ang jeep, mukhang lahat-lahat ng tao ay nahimasmasan at bumalik nalamang ang dating atmospir na parang walang nangyari. Tumingin nalang si Cagalli ng patagilid para i-distract ang sarili niya. Laking pagkakamali niya nung may naramdaman siyang sumiksik sa kanyang tagiliran.

Kung pinagsakluban ka ba naman ng parehas na swerte at malas. Blue en green neber luk so good. Gwapo, ay, irays… irays, sobrang gwapo pala. Pero eto yung mga pagkakataon na ikinahihiya niya na nag-aalert at tumataginting-tanginting ang kayang 'girly instinct'. Ay meron palang siyang ganon?

Pero, naks. Anu bang meron sa mga lalakeng naka uniporme at anlakas ng sex appeal nila. Halos lahat na ata ng medalyon, plaka, pin of recognition at lahat ng antas at kulay ng ranggo ay nakadikit sa kanya.

PMA-yer siguro eto. Plants Military Academy.

Ang bata hay aktsiber na, at ang bango. Sheeeet. Gusto na atang tumirik ang mga mata ni Cagalli noong dumaan yong jeep sa isang hump at umalog siya papunta sa kanya.

Manong idaan mo pa sa madaming humps. Alog pa alog pa. (Sorry OC na)

Anu bey. Snap-awt-op-it.

"Manong para po sa Camp John Hay." Paalala nung babae kay mamang drayber. At agad niya itinabi ang jeep.

Halos lahat ng pasaheros bumaba, sila nalang dalawa bukod kay manong drayber at isang pasahero na nasa front seat.

Naself-conscious tuloy siya. Habang nanatili lang kalmado si lalake sa pag-upo niya.

Umarangkada ulit yong jeep. Sa pagkakataong ito hindi na maiwasan ni Cagalli na sumulyap-sulyap sa kanya. Sa bughaw niyang buhok, swabeng-swabe na mala hair commercial na tinatangay ng hangin, sa mga berde niyang mata na mas berde pa keysa sa pinakaberdeng puno sa bundok.

Mapaiyak-iyak na bumuntong hininga si Cagalli. What a breath taking view.

Papalihim niyang sinuri ang buong hitsura ni lalake, prom head to toe. At pagdating niya halfway to da south. Para siyang nasuntok sa puson at kinapos ng hangin. Metaporikali.

Shetbols.

Agad-agad niyang linayo ang mga mapangas niyang mata na ngayon ay aprehensado na. Hindi niya na malaman kong anu ang gagawin.

Hindi niya alam kung saan niya hinila ang lakas ng loob para sabihin sa kanya. Respeto lang naman sa mga opisyal ng gobyerno diba? Diba?

"Ssss-Ser?" Mautal-utal niyang inumpisahan at agad niyang nakuha ang atensyon niya.

"Ss-Ser, bukas po ang… bukas po ang… ZZZZZzzzzzZZzssSupreme Council Office niyo po!" Mabilis at nagpapanic niyang sinabi, sabay tingin sa labas. Alam niya na sobrang putlang-putla na ngayon ang pagmumukha niya at ang kaya niya lang gawin ay kagatin ang labi niya.

Kinapa ni Athrun ang pantalon niya at palihim na tinaas ang zipper.

Wa-poise siya ngayon, sira ang porma. Sa harap pa naman ng magandang na babaeng eto. Sinadya pa naman niya na tumabi sa kanya. Tanga, i-di-ot!

"Miss?" Pabulong na sinabi ni Athrun. "Nakita mo ba si… Supreme Chairman?"

Curious lang.

Mahiya-hiyang tumingin si Cagalli. At pinili niyang mabuti ang sumunod na lumabas sa bibig niya. "Hindi po. Pero Nakita ko na sumilip yong dawalang councilman kanina."

-Wakas-

Credits to pinoywapdotnet para sa mga quotes at madami pang manggagaling na quotes galing senyu. Salamat din sa mga kabarkada kong taga Bagiuo sa pagturo kung pano pumunta sa PMA.

Please review. Say Habey, pag natawa kau. Say Waley, pag cornikz.

Alam ko kung anung sasabihin niyo.

Author nakakain kaba ng boy bawang?

Ang cornikz ko kc?

Nd, iniisip ko din kc kung may girl sibuyas din… Lol

Hindi ako masyadong natawa sa pagsulat nito. Pero sana nagenjoy keo… ^_^ Wet nalang sa next na update.


	3. Chapter 3

Sa lahat ng nagrebyu… Salamat… Nakakataba ng puso lahat ng mga sinabi niyo.

Rinaissance – may kwenta naman ang rebyu mo sa akin. Kaw naman oh, thanks sa rebyu. And… and… gyaaahhh.. nd pa ako nakakapagumpisa na maghalungkat ng story sa pro mo. Dibale babasahin ko pag natapos ko na etong binabasa ko ngayun. Hehe

Fate – di ba? Habey, pag natawa sa joke. Waley, pag wala, korniks lang. And ung group. Idk if nakasama na ako dun. Pero ni-like ko na ata ung fanpage. Hehe. And oo, sa tingin ko wala talagang plot eto. Parang spongebob siguro na every episode bago ulit. hehe

Kkornelia – Whoa? Another pinoy? Di nga pinoy ka pala… Hehe Anyweiz.. Salamat at natuwa ka hehehe. And here's the update. Di nga? talangang pumatok yung 'Blue en green' thing. Hahahaha

Stubbornheroine – yep rated pg yung una. Hehe. Pasensya na. XD Pero baka may mabasa ka na di kanais-nais din dito.. Di bale green banat joke lang naman yun ehh.. hehe

Written-Sin - *speechless* hehehe.

Thanks sa nagrebyu. Pasensya na late na nagupdate… May tinapos pa kasi ako na work sa school hehe. Okay, di ko na kayo aabalahin pa.. eto na ang 3rd installment. Somehow, gusto kong magsulat ng heavy drama na drabble pero… Hn… pagiisipan ko muna. Kung magsusulat ako ng heavy drama.. dapat heavy drama dapat. Hehe.. Anyways eto na… eto na talaga…!

Banat Jokes

Tanghaling tapat na. Sobrang init na nga sa beach, nagiinit pa at kumukulo ang dugo ni Cagalli sa kanyang nasisilayan na kahit ibud-bud pa niya ang hawak niyang ice cream sa ulo niya ay hindi ito lalamig.

Anak ng putik. Kung makadikit talaga etong mga babaeng to sa lalake parang mga langaw na naglalaro sa likod ng Kalabaw, eh.

Ganyan talaga ang anumalya ng gwapo, kung makadikit ang mga chiks, parang single padin.

X

"Kaya ko nga siya bri-neak eh. Kahit na kami na panay padin ang lipana ng mga babae sa kanya." Galit na galit at nagsising dinuduro niya sa malayo ang kanyang former 'prince charming' na ngayon ay kasalukuyang pinapaligiran ng tatlong mga alepores ni Satanas, na kilala din sa pangalang…

Luna at Meyrin, da twin b*tch*s at Meer, ang reyna ng retokada, na kung makapagpulbos parang espasol na ang mukha. (sorry sa mga fan nila… TT_TT)

"Kaloka ka talaga 'day. Di ba pinagsabihan na kita? Magpadagdag ka din naman kasi ng laman sa hinaharap "

*toinkzzzz* Isang malakas na batok sa ulo ang natamo ni Miriallia. "Aruuuu… ang sakit nun Cagalli, ah. Jino-jokwk lang naman kita. Este, ang ibig kong sabihin. Lapitin talaga ng mga babae ang gwapo. Gwapo siya, maganda ka din naman. O, di magkolek and kolek then selek ka din ng mga guys?"

Itinaas ni Cagalli ang kanyang kilay. Parang gusto niyang sundin ang payo ni Miriallia. "Ang ganda naman ng analogy mo *sarcastic si Aleng Cagalli*, pero hindi naman ako ganun kaganda para makakolek and kolek then selek ng guys…"

"Akala mo lang yown!" Pumito si Miriallia. "Jaz watch and see."

"At may pa-watch en see ka pa dyan ah."

Huminga ng malalim si Miriallia at sabay, "HOY MGA LALAKE! ALAM NIYO BA NA SI CAGALLI YULA ATHA AY SINGLE NA! HALI NA KAYO, TARA NA, JOIN NA!"

Lumingon ang lahat ng tao sa pinang-galingan ng boses. Napatayo kaagad si Athrun sabay alis sa kamay ni Meer mula sa kanyang topless na dibdib, o parang sinipat niya paalis eto sa sobrang pagkabigla. Cagalli… Labi-dabs…

Nanlaki ng husto ang mga mata ni Cagalli. Anak ng tokwa. "Balahura ka talaga. Kung makapag-sigaw ka naman dyan para ka lang nagtitinda ng paluging taho at ice buko dito beach!"

At bago pa mabatukan ulit ni Cagalli si Miriallia ng Pangalawang beses. Kumaripas na eto ng takbo.

"See you later Cagalli." Sinigaw ni Miriallia habang tumatakbo palayo, sabay playing kiss.

"MI-RI-AL-LIA!"

Tumingin sa paligid si Cagalli. Ang mga tao'y patuloy padin sa kanilang mga Gawain na parang walang nambulabog kanina.

Napabuntong hininga si Cagalli. Buti nalang hindi masyadong nakaagaw ng pansin si Miriallia.

Wet lang. Parang nagiba ata ang ihip ng hangin… Ang weird…

This must be the calm before the storm… Echus!

At sa di kalayuan isang nagraragasang alon ang papalapit sa kanya. Teka lang. Alon ba yu'n? At noong tinignan niyang mabuti… Isa pala itong mga grupo ng lalake na naguunahan na tumatakbo.

"May marathon ba? At saan naman ang finish line?"

Tumingin si Cagalli sa paligid at napasulyapan niya na papalapit si Athrun sa kanya.

"Cagalli…? Labi-dabs?" Sambit ni Athrun papunta sa kanya.

Pero nalisik ang mga mata ni Cagalli at mataray na ini-snob si Athrun.

"Labi-dabs your face!"

Sa pagkabuwisit ni Cagalli nakalimutan nalang niya ang mga taong, o mga lalakeng nagmamarathon.

"Saan ba ang finish line at…" _Teka wala naman silang sinabi na may marathon sa beach ngayon. At bakit yo'ong mga lalake papunta dito sa direksyon ko?_

Wet a minute… "Ako ata ang finish line!"

At parang isang tsunami na humampas sa baybay napaligiran kaagad siya ng mga lalake.

Prom big to small, itim to puti, mga nagsipayatan sa nagsitabaan, prom your aberayj joe to your hunky drop-dead-gorgeous, or sa tagalog, makahulog panting lalake ang sabay-sabay na nagtatanong ng number niya at sabay-sabay ding inaaya siyang makipagdayt.

Para siyang nasa isang palengke na nagbebenta ng nagmumurang NFA rice. "Sandali lang. Mahina ang kalaban! Isa-isa lang po."

At biglang tumigil yo'ong mga lalake.

"Anu po'ng bibilhin nila?" Sinabi ni Cagalli sa maliit niyang boses.

Sabay-sabay ulit na umalma ang mga lalake.

"Miss, I think I lost my digits, can you write down yours in this paper." Tanong ng inglesherong lalaki sa tabi.

Waley!

"Miss, bato kaba?" Nagtulak pa ng katabi yo'ong isang lalaki para lamang masabi ito kay Cagalli.

"Hindi…" Nagtatakang sagot ni Cagalli.

"Because, you rock my world."

Waley!

"Miss, posporo kaba?" Mapangiti-ngiting tanong ng isang lalake.

Kumunot nalang ang noo ni Cagalli.

"Because we're a perfect match together."

Waleeeey!

At eto naman si aroganteng, mahangin na lalake. "Miss, alam mo natatamisan ako sa ngiti mo."

At sa puntong ito buwisit na buwisit na si Cagalli. "Alam ko, kasi ako naasiman ako sa pagmumukha mo!"

"Miss, ketchup kaba?" Tahimik na sinabi ng isang lalake na nasa likod. Eto ang talagang banat.

Napatingin doon si Cagalli, ang pagaakala niya ay umalis na siya matapos niyang itong snobin. Nanlaki ang mata niya noong kay Athrun pala nanggaling iyon.

Naglakad papalapit si Athrun kay Cagalli, iniinda ang mga masasamang tingin na binibigay ng mga ibang lalake sa kanya.

Yinakap ni Athrun si Cagalli sa kanyang baywang, namutla ng husto si Cagalli. Sabay bulong, "…bagay na bagay ka kasi sa hotdog ko eh."

"Babe. Pasensya na nalate ako, matagal kabang nagatay?" Kinuha ni Athrun ang mga kamay ni Cagalli papalayo sa grupo ng lalake ngayon ay nakatameme na.

"Sinong nagsasabi na inaantay kita?" Galit na sinabi ni Cagalli kay Athrun.

"Wala… Ayoko lang na may lalakeng umaaligid sa'yo."

"Wala ba akong karapatang maghanap ng ibang lalaki?" Galit na galit na idinuduro ni Cagalli ang kanyang hintuturo sa dibdib ni Athrun.

"Wala… dahil akin ka lang!"

Napatahimik nalang si Cagalli.

"Cagalli… Masakit ba?" At nang wala siyang maantay na sagot mula kay Cagalli. "Masakit ba? Noong nahulog ka sa langit at pinasaya mo ang buhay ko?"

"Hindi…" Hinawakan ni Cagalli ang mga kamay ni Athrun. Pagod na pagod na siya sa kaka on and off nila. Mahal naman niya talaga si Athrun. "… kasi sinalo mo ang puso ko…"

Wakas

[Side story]

Bilang pampalubag loob. Malugod na nilalambing ni Athrun si Cagalli habang pinagmamasdan nilang magkasama ang palubog na araw.

"Cagalli, whisper me some sweet nothings, babe."

"Hah? Ano ho yun manong?"

Kinamot ni Athrun ang kanyang ulo. _Trini-trip ata ako ng gf ko, ehh. _"Ahum, Ahum. Ang sabi ko bulungan mo ako ng mga matatamis na salita." Hinaplos ni Athrun ang buhok ni Cagalli. "Babe?"

"Ahhmm?" Napaisip si Cagalli. Kanyang isinandal ang kanyang ulo sa balikat ni Athrun. "Cupcake, Chocolate, Fruit salad, Sapin-sapin, Bibingkinitan, Candy, Asukal…"

"Cagalli?"

"''di ba sabi mo gusto mong makaranig ng mga matatamis na salita?" Inosenteng-inosente na tinignan ni Cagalli si Athrun…

"Di bale I lab yu nalang." At pagkatapos nun niyakap ni Athrun si Cagalli ng mas mahigpit at nagkawnt dawn sa paglubog ng araw.

Wakas… Agen

Hahaha.. Grabeeee.. Ang corny talaga… Pasensya na… Basta bahala na kayo. Magreview nalang kayo kung ano ang tingim nyuu.. hehe.

See you sa next update.


	4. Chapter 4

Update. Salamat sa nagreview. Wala munang replies. Sasaglit lang ako.

Oo nga pala, yung _italicized letters – thoughts._

See you sa baba. ^_^

1 of 2

Dahil Importante ka, Hindi kita I-iwan…

My babe, My labidabs… My Cagalli.

Oh-so-sweeeettt!

Napabuntong hininga si Athrun pag-pasok sa canteen ng HQ. Kapansin-pansin sa mukha niya na hindi siya nakatulog kagabi at stressed out na siya ng ilang araw. Ang bigat-bigat ng pakiramdam niya, yung tipong may nakapasang dalawang Gundam sa balikat niya. At mabigat yun! Can you just imagine?

Anyways, napabuntong hininga nanaman si Athrun.

"_Okay lang sakin na magkaroon ng sandamukal na problema, kahit tambakan nyo pa ako ng paper works sa office, hanggang sa malunod na ako sa mga papel. Kahit ipa-reformat nyu pa sakin lahat lahat ng OS ng mga mobile suit dito sa Orb okay lang, kaya ko naman yun eh. Di ba nga Coordinator. Eh malay ko ba, sana nung sperm pa lang ako, total mino-modify naman ang gene ko para maging Coordinator sana inalis nalang nila yung 'pain gene'. Ang sakit kasi, lalong lalo na pag di ka iniimik ng taong mahal mo. Bigyan nalang ako ng sandamukal na problema, 'wag lang problema sa pag-ibig."_ Nanlulumong isip ni Athrun.

Pagkabili ni Athrun ng kanyang makakain, tumingin sya sa buong lugar. Nakita niya si Cagalli. Nag-alala siya, dahil yung mga eyebags niya ay palalim ng palalim. Ayaw niyang sobrang mastress out ang girl friend niya. Ang dami-dami na nga lang niyang office work. Pero eto siya ngayon. Kasalanan niya kung bakit nakasimangot si Cagalli at di pa sila nagpapansinan. Pampadagdag pa siya ng problema ni Cagalli. Huhu.

"_Tatabihan ko nalang siya ngayong lunch. Dapat magkabati na kami today! Aja, Athrun! Aja!" _Inin-courage ni Athrun ang kanyang sarili._ "And who knows, pag nagkabati kami baka may bonus pa mamayang gabi. You know what they say, make-up *toot* is the best *toot* evaaahhh!"_ Nakangiting isip ni Athrun.

"Ahem! Ahem!" May nagfake na ubo sa likod ni Athrun.

"Gyah, Dearka ikaw pala yan." Tumingin si Athrun sa kanyang likod.

Naka ngiti lang si Dearka from ear to ear, labas ipin. "Ah. Ah. Ah." Wi-nave ni Dearka ang kanyang index finger. "Don't jump to conclusions pare. Baka hindi matupad yang iniisip mo…"

Itinaas ni Athrun ang kayang kilay at biglang nagulat nung magkonek yung iniisip niya kay Dearka.

"Huh, paano mo alam na yun ang iniisip ko?"

Itinuro ni Dearka ang kayang sarili sa pamamakitan ng kanyang hinlalaki na proud na proud. "Ako pa, we call that Bro-Vibes…"

"Bro-Vibes?"

Nagconcentrate si Dearka na parang nagtetelekenesis mind reading para i-demonstrate ito kay Athrun.

Naweirdohan si Athrun at pinokpok nya ito ng tray.

"Aray, joke lang. Sinabi sakin ni Miriallia." Itinuro ni Dearka si Mirallia na kausap ngayon Si Cagalli.

"Anyways pare kung gusto mong magkabati kayo ni Cagalli just listen to me and take the advice of the D-man."

Nakinig si Athrun mukhang may sense naman ang pinagsasabi ng taong eto kahit na fresh na fresh nanaman ang isip nya galing mental. Nararamdaman ni Athrun na sigurado may halong kabulastugan nanaman ang gagawin nito.

"Dapat kasi Athrun kapag magpe-peace off kayong dalawa dapat yung espesyal. Dapat yung may kwela para sa kiligin siya. Just watch the D-man in action."

Ngumiti ng gwapo style si Dearka. At alam nyo narin ang ibig sabihin nun. Oras nanaman para maghanap ng mga chikas.

Sinenyasan nya si Athrun bago niya lapintan ang kanyang target. Nag-gray ang mga mata niya at may nag-crak na buto. PAMBABABAE MODE ON. Ang mga mata ni Dearka parang heat seeking missiles. Nakared ang buong screen at pinin-point nya ang kanyang target.

Target locked.

Sumandal si Dearka sa counter na swabeng swabe sabay hawi sa kanyang buhok. "Hey gorgeous."

Napatingin sa kanya yung babae. 

"Miss traffic light ka ba?"

"Huh?" Nagtaka yung babae.

"Kasi tuwing nakikita kita napapatigil ako."

Wham!

Woooosh!

Basag ang banat ni D-man. Magkabilaan ba namang sinapok. Sinuntok nung babae si Dearka. Kawawa naman, yung mga empleyado panaman dito sa HQ nagtratraining ng Martial Arts. At yung isa… Teka, san nangaling yung kutsilyo na nakabaon sa counter. Nagtaka si Athrun at sinundan kung saan nang galling yung kutsilyo.

"Uh-ohhh." Shi-nake ni Athrun ang kayang ulo. Tinignan ni Athrun si Dearka na parang nangingisay sa takot.

Pft. Akala mo kasi kung sinong maka-banat under naman sa girlfriend. Hahaha.

Lagot ka kay Miriallia mamaya… Tsk. Tsk.

"Hehehehe." Pinagpapawisan ng malamig si Dearka nuong ngakabalik na siya kay Athrun. "Ngaun alam mo na kung anong gagawin mo Athrun… Now you know!" Tinap ni Dearka si Athrun sa balikat.

"Oo nga eh. Kamuntikan ka na ngang mi-nurder ng gf mo pare."

"Haha-….ha… Tara na nga sasamahan nalang kita kay Cagalli para may moral support."

"Sus. Nag-hahanap ka lang ng panangga sa galit ng girl friend mo eh." Pang-aasar ni Athrun.

x

"Darling…" Panlalambing ni Dearka kay Miriallia.

"Grrrr…. Lagot ka sakin mamaya." Creepy na creepy na binantaan ni Miriallia si Dearka

with matching psychopathic look pa.

Umupo si Athrun sa table.

"Oh, Athrun kamusta ka na?" Biglang nagbago ang aura ni Miriallia.

"O-okay naman ako. Ikaw?" Sagot ni Athrun. Hindi parin siya kinikibo ni Cagalli.

Tapos nagsenyas si Miriallia sa mata galing sa kanya papunta key Cagalli.

"Oh sya, aalis na muna kami. Cagalli… Athrun…" Nagwink si Miriallia kay Athrun.

"Pero Miri 'di ko pa tapos kainin ang lunch ko." Nagpl-plead si Dearka.

"SABI KO A-ALIS NA TAYO!"

Kyaaaahh. Bumalik nanaman yung dark-aura ni Miriallia.

"Mag-ingat kayong dalawa." Nakangiting tumango si Cagalli.

"Oo." Sabi ni Miriallia. "Oo, mag-iingat itong isa saakin. DAHIL HINDI NA SIYA MASISINAGAN NG ILAW NG BUWAN!" Katakot-takot na binulong niya kay Dearka.

x

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Mga ilang minuto na ang nakakaraan. Hindi parin sila nagiimikan.

Nagiging hopeless na si Athrun. _"Antanga-tanga mo talaga Athrun!"_ Pinagalitan ni Athrun ang kayang sarili.

"Babe?" Tinawag nya si Cagalli ng napaka malambing.

Hindi niya ito kinibo.

"Babe…" Naiiyak na si Athrun hindi parin siya pinapansin.

Tumingin si Cagalli sa paligid-ligid at dahang dahang itinuro ang sarili niya sa pagtataka. "Ako ho ba yun, manong?" Nakataas ang kilay nya na may halong pagtataka at pag-kaimpassive ang mukha nya.

Naman!

Humihikbi na si Athrun. _"Cagalli! Labi-dabs!"_ Super upset na si Athrun sa loob-loob niya. Tumayo na siyang galit. _"Hindi ko na kaya! Hindi ko na kaya!"_

"A-alis na ako." Tahimik na sinabi ni Athrun.

Nagulat si Cagalli pero ini-snob niya eto. "_Sige magwalk-out ka na! Iwanan mo na ako. Pumunta kana sa mga babae mo! Che!"_ Galit na galit na ini-isip ni Cagalli.

"A-alis na talaga ako. Hindi mo ba ako pipigilan?"

Nakayamot si Cagalli at nakakibit balikat.

"Sige aalis na ako. 1… 2…." Dahang-dahang naglakad si Athrun ng patalikod habang tinitignan padin si Cagalli. "…3…"

Nawalan na siya ng patience. Pft. Tapos bigla siyang nagka-idea.

"_Lord! Pag-palain nyu nawa ako. Sana po hindi ko po mahahantungan ang kapalaran ni D-Man."_ Sign of the Cross.

Hinila niya si Cagalli ng sapilitan at napatayo ito mula sa kanyang inuupuan.

"What the-?" Gulat na sinabi ni Cagalli. "Athrun?"

May tinuro si Athrun sa gilid at hinalikan nya si Cagalli sa pisngi.

Namutla si Cagalli pagkahalik ni Athrun. Binasa niya yung sign board na tinuturo ni Athrun habang papaalis na sila sa canteen…

DON'T LEAVE YOUR VALUABLE THINGS UNATTENDED.

-End-

Yown ang banat. Pasensya na hindi ako nakaupdate ng maaga. Haha. Nung pagbalik ko kasi sa page ng story na to bigla akong nagulat.. Like HUWAAAATTT? 1 month ko na palang hindi nauupdate eto. Hahaha. Anubey ang tamad ko talaga.

And oo (para kay crystalline maia), dahil tawang-tawa talaga ako sa Whatsoever Yaya mo nabuo tuloy tong mga to so isip ko. Hahaha. Readers (kung may nagbabasa pa) read nyu yung Whatsoever Yaya netong otor nato. Pamatay talaga yun. Okay lang bang magendorse dito? Or May brine-break ba akong rule dto sa ffn? Baka mahuli ako ng mag fanfiction police. OA talaga nung mga nun… from grammars to rules and guidelines dito memorize. Hakhak. Diko nga binabasa yun eh.. basta next nalang ng next. Hahaha…

And pati din yung sinabi nya sa review na Diary ng Panget by haveyouseenthisgirl. Sa wattpad yun. I-gugel nyo nalang. Hahaha. Hinding hindi nyu pagsisisihan talaga. Pinagpupuyatan kong basahahin yun. Hahahaha. Go EYOSS! Yeh. \m/

And btw, since nasa name smooshing naman na tayo may nagbabasa ba dito ng Hunger Games by Suzzane Collins? EEek! Napunta naba kayo sa archive nila dito sa ffn? Guess what kung anu yung name smooshing na ginawa nila for Peeta ang Katniss… It goes something like… Pee- and yung second syllable nung kay Katniss… Napa-what? Talaga ako dun… Hahaha… pasensya napo mashado akong nagkakaroon ng flight of ideas… Tsk Tsk.. Lub na Lub ko kasi ang Hunger Games eeehhh.. ahaha..

Anyways.. last na pramis. I know wat yur tinking! Haha… Iniisip kong may part two etong update na to… Para kasing napakaeasy-to-get ni Cagalli. I left and right nya pang chenelyn-de-kemberlyn-apocalypse-flying-kick si Athrun, eh. (yak am-bading, panuoorin nyu yung 300 na dub ng Pilipino sa yu-tube hahahaha.)

So part two it is…

And guys… Kahit din na kayo mag review… Ang tamad tamad ko kasing mag-update. *Sighs*

Fingers crossed sana tumalab yung Reverse Psychology. Hahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

Kkornelia – Oo nga nuh, ngayon ko lang narealize na halos lahat ng mga Zaft boys under sa GF nila hehehe. Thanks sa review. ^_^

Stubbornheroine – Hahaha, si Athrun nanonood ng Korean teledramas? Hahahaha.. I can just imagine him in front ng tv…! Haha. Saan ko na ba unang narinig ang 'Aja?' Lovers in Paris ba? Err I forgot.

Fate – Alam mo natutuwa talaga ako pagnagrereview ka. I mean, pansin kasi na talagang binabasa mo ung mga author's note talaga. U noe what, ganun din kc ako. I mean, feeling ko kc hndi ko sulit ung update/ung story paghindi ko binasa lahat ng laman ng page kahit ung iba hindi na kasama sa story.. hehehe.

Gsdfan – hahaha. Oo, talagang nagmula ito sa mga nababasa kong pick-up lines. Credits

Okay here's the update. Mga may gatas pa sa labi, this is the part where you should turn around. Babala lang. Part 2. PG 18 ah. Pero not enough to raise the Rating to M (… er, I think?)

Kids. Close your eyes through-out the show.

**Bold letters – Imaginary Girly Hormones**

_Italicized – Thoughts_

2 of 2

**Subject: **Cagalli's Girly Hormone

**Location:** Uncharted area – Land of Forgotten

(where nobody gets to make the Head Representative squeal like a silly love struck girl)

**Mission: ****Athrun Zala!**

… DON'T LEAVE YOUR VALUABLE THINGS UNATTENDED…

X

Hawak-hawak ni Athrun ang mga kamay ni Cagalli habang hinihila ito papalabas ng canteen.

Basta nalang nung pagkahalik ni Athrun sa kanya bigla nalang syang natulala at nagfreeze ang buong paligid.

May gayuma ba ang mga labi ni Athrun? Baka pinatakan muna nya eto ng love potion bago nya ihalik eto sa kanya.

"_Ahhh! Hindi yan u-ubra sa akin. Fight it Cagalli! Fight it! Mag-asta kang pa hard to get." _Paisip ni Cagalli with gritted teeth. _"Akala ng Athrun na to, porket ubod at saksakan at umaapaw at umaagos, basta gets nyu na yun… ng gwapo!"_

Pero nung nabasa nya yung tinuturo ni Athrun sa canteen. Bigla nalang may umikot sa tiyan nya. Yung parang di mo ma-explain na feeling. Na gustong-gusto mo nang tumakbo, dahil natatae kana. Joke.

At yun nga, umikot yung tiyan ni Cagalli. Eto na siguro yung tinatawag na 'butterflies in my stomach'.

The feeling that bubbled from your insides that escalated to your chest. Filling it with warmth and joy and happiness and bliss, tenderness, love and belongingness? At madami pang corny na adjectives. Echus!

Basta! Yung ginawa ni Athrun parang nasagap ng radar ng uncharted, rarely visited mala North Koreang walang nakakapasok na area sa utak niya. At timaan sya ng 'kilig factor'. Yeh. \m/

Sabi nung mga nagtratrabahong girly hormones dun sa area na yun. **"Bosing… Este… Madam Head Representative, hayaan nyu nalang kameng mag work dito. Super underused na kameng department nyu, eh… Ayiiiih. Bibigay na yan. Super hot naman ang inyong fafalicious Athrun eh. Ayiiihh."**

"_Argh? But that doesn't mean na hindi ako magpapaeasy to get!"_ Napa-grunt nalang si Cagalli.

"Athrun? Anu ba?" Sigaw ni Cagalli kay Athrun.

Bigla nalang huminto si Athrun. Nasa corridor na sila, walang nang taong paligoy-ligoy. Mag-isa nalang sila. Ibig sabihin pwede na nilang ibulabog ang LQ nila.

"Sa tingin mo Athrun ganun-ganun nalang, huh? Hoy lalakeng malandi at babaero. Hindi ako pinanganak kahapon na hindi ko mapapansin ang mga naglipanang babae sa harapan mo! Oo na gwapo ka, oh ayan masaya kana? Sa soooooobrang gwapo mo, gusto kitang kidnapin at itago kung saan hindi sumisikat ang araw at pagkukurotin doon!" Nangigigil na si Cagalli. "Hala sige na! Umalis kana sa harapan ko bago ko pa magawa yun! Pumunta kana sa mga babae mo! Mambabae ka ng mambabae. Patusin mo na lahat ng babae sa mundo (incl. narin sa PLANT at iba pang colony)! Wala akong pakealam kahit maubos man ang pagkalalake mo!" Nanghihingal na natapos si Cagalli.

Mula sa pagkakatalikod ni Athrun. Dahan dahan niyang hinarap si Cagalli. Napaka kalmado nito. Seryosong- seryoso.

"**Madam Head Rep."** Pabulong na sinabi nung girly hormones ni Cagalli. **"Sa tingin ko oras na po para mag-evacuate, abadon ship… tumakbo na po kayo! Bilisan nyo po madam bago-"**

"EEEeepp!" Napa squeal nalang si Cagalli nung hinablot siya ni Athrun mula sa bewang papunta sa loob ng broom closet.

Sinara ni Athrun ang pinto at nilock.

Sobra nang kinakabahan si Cagalli. Kumakalabog na ang puso niya.

HIGH SECURITY LEVEL ALERT! HIGH SECURITY LEVEL ALERT!

"Cagalli…" Naramdaman ni Cagalli ang mainit na hinga ni Athrun sa kanyang batok. Nakita nya ang mga mata neto. Mala grayish at naka smirk si Athrun. PANGHAHALAY MODE ON. (Okay lang naman girl friend naman nya si Cagalli)

"A-athrun?" Mautal-utal na sinabi eto ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli, alam mo namang sa'yo lang ang pagkalalake ko." Lumapit ng husto si Athrun kay Cagalli, yung tipong napasandal nalang siya against sa pintuan at trap na trap na siya ni Athrun. "It doesn't matter, how big my pagkalalake is… It's not the size, nor the length… What matters most is…" Idinikit ni Athrun ang labi niya sa tenga ni Cagalli, "… is how many times you make it rise."

"Waaahhhh!" Itinulak ni Cagalli si Athrun, napadapa eto sa sahig.

Ki-natch up muna niya ang kanyang paghinga. Nagpahimasmas muna siya.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Akala ni Athrun siya lang ang may banat dito?

"**Madam Head Rep. alis na po tayo dito," **sabi ng girly hormones niya.

"_Over-write all the following procedures. Ako na bahala dito." _Inisip ni Cagalli.

Back to business.

"Athrun!" Lumuhod si Cagalli sa harapan ni Athrun at hinawakang mahigpit ang kwelyo. Naka ngiti na nang-aakit si Cagalli. "Humanda ka mamaya sa bahay! Ayus-ayusin mo na ang kama mo!" Pagbabanta ni Cagalli.

Bring it oooooowwwwnn!

Tumawa ng malakas si Athrun, naka-Seed Mode padin siya. "Cagalli… labidabs. Kahit under mo ako dito sa office, sa kama ako parin ang over mo!"

Sapol!

-end-

Hay. Nakakapanghina eto. Oh yan, mejo na over ko ata yun ah. OOC, pero meron naman akong pa-Seedmode Seedmode na dahilan para sa OOC nila ehhh… hahahha…

Review nalang kayo. Maawa kayo sa akin sa review nyo.

Bahala na. Kung pwede lang na ipasok ko yung ulo ko sa screen at magpasabunot sa inyo, dahil sa page-exploit ko kina Athrun at Cagalli, gagawin ko. Hahaha. Go flame meeeeee, burnnn! BuurrnnnN, baby, buuurrnnn.


End file.
